Blood Ties
by Caskett93
Summary: We know that Katherine didn't like to be human so during that epic summer what she did? Knowing her nothing too good. What if her time as a vampire and the sudden transformation back in human make her forget about some human ground rules? How will she deal with the consequences? How will Elena and the two Salvatore brothers deal with the consequences of her action?
1. Prologue

**Timeline** : starts in between the epic summer of love and goes up until episode in which Enzo dies.

 **Summary** : We know that Katherine didn't like to be human so during that epic summer what she did? Knowing her nothing too good. What if her time as a vampire and the sudden transformation back in human make her forget about some human ground rules? How will she deal with the consequences? How will Elena and the two Salvatore brothers deal with the consequences of her action?

 **Paring** : Delena will be the main one. Beremy (at the start at least, I like BonKai too so… you never know…). Steroline (probably). Maybe some others, we will see while we go on.

 **A. N.** I know, my summary isn't very explanatory but I think that already after this prologue you will understand where I'm going with this story.

Thanks to my wonderful BETA. She made this story easier to read!

 **A.N.2 I will post this fic very slowly, but I hope someone will read it! Let me know if you like it!**

 **Prologue**

She had been very stupid and she knew it. Well now she knew it, at the time she could admit that she wasn't thinking very much.

She had tried to ignore the tell-tale signs, but after only two weeks she couldn't deny it anymore. It seemed that the cure had some strange effects on her organism.

Now, not more than three months later from that fated night, she was finding herself in a hospital in so much pain that she was almost wishing for one of Klaus's torture sessions.

She had forgot how fucking painful it was, but it was almost over. She looked at the doctor and the nurses around her, they were encouraging her, telling her to push only a little more, and then the pain was almost totally gone, and a sound that she only heard a handful of times broke the silence.

"It's a girl." She didn't really know who talked, the only thing that she could see was the little pink and red creature squirming and screaming from the doctor's embrace.

"Please, let me see her." Katherine was scared that history would repeat herself, and the little girl could be taken away from her.

"Yes, Madame, let us cut the cord and see her Apgar score then we will leave her with you until you fall asleep." The doctor told her.

She nodded but still didn't trust the man, so she watched her daughter while they cleaned her and did the little tests.

"Here we are..." the doctor turned around with the little one in his arms. "A ten out of ten. She is perfect, Madame." Katherine wasn't listening anymore, her little girl was in her arms.

For the first time in a long time she felt love, real love, for this little creature in her arms.

She looked the girl in her unfocused eyes and felt the tears run down her cheeks, she knew that she couldn't keep her. All the enemies that she made for herself in more than 500 years would love to use her for their revenge. She needed to protect her and, to do that, she needed to let her go.

In the following days Katherine tried to spend as much time as she could with her daughter, she refused breastfeeding, she didn't want to let the girl get used to a way of feeding, to have it changed only days after. She had finally thought of a perfect plan to protect her. She seemed normal, and Katherine was grateful for that. But she couldn't risk her being special and being cared for by a family that wouldn't understand what to do to protect her in the case that something supernatural happens. There were far too many factors due to the fact that she was the daughter of Katherine Pierce.

She knew someone that would do a favor to her without asking too many questions, she already called him, he had promised to listen to her pleas when she was discharged.

So now, after three and half days, she was face to face with him.

"Who is the infant, Katerina?" He asked seeing her come out of the hospital. "I hope that you didn't kidnap her." He said in a threatening voice.

"No, Elijah, I didn't." She answered with more venom in her voice that she intended. "Long story short? The _cure_ ," she said the word as if she would get sick only pronouncing it. "It made me human." She gave him an empty smile. "I forgot for a night about the need for those pesky protections and bam, I got pregnant. Two and half months later here we are. I don't know why my pregnancy lasted only a third of the normal time, probably a strange effect of that damn cure." Katherine could see that Elijah was really surprised. "I know that we parted on not very good terms, but I need a favor."

"Why would I do something for you, Katerina? Last time we saw each other you used my feelings for you to manipulate me." He demanded with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I know and honestly I won't apologize for what I did, it would be an empty apology. But I'm not over begging you to help me, to help her." Katherine let the little pink blanket fall from over her face, letting him see the infant. "She is an innocent in all this, Elijah. I have plenty of enemies that would like to use her to get to me, and I can't let that happen. She seems normal right now, and I'm sure that the curse on the Petrova line is now null, but what if she is special? I can't simply let a normal family take care of her."

"You want me to take care of her?" Elijah asked doubtful.

"No, I want to give her a chance at normal, she could be human." Katherine corrected.

"Then what you want Katerina, I don't understand." He asked confused.

"Take her for a moment," she gave him the baby and searched her jacket pockets. "Here it is. Take me to this address and I'll explain my plan to you." Katherine looked at him and knew that he would help her. "Okay?"

Elijah nodded without taking his eyes of the baby girl, he opened the car door and let Katherine take back her daughter.

"I'm doing it for her, not for you." He said.

"I know." She whispered, a little bit of sadness coloring her voice.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.2** what do you think about it? Let me know. I promise that we'll find more about her plan in the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

I hope you like this chapter! There are more explanations on what happened, but some things will stay a mystery for a very long time.

Have fun!

 **1\. Surprise**

Damon was tired and hungry, the day started bad and only got worse. He had found out that he had killed Enzo's girl. Naturally that meant that Enzo wanted revenge, so he switched off his feelings, took Elena to kill her, and after failing, he disappeared off the face of the earth.

He needed to find him and help him, but first he needed a big glass of blood and an even bigger one of bourbon.

Things still were awkward with Elena and that was killing him, he needed to focus on Enzo so he wouldn't think of her.

He knew that Elena still loved him, her eyes couldn't lie, but she couldn't get over the Arnold's debacle. He wasn't stupid, he knew that what he did wasn't right. But at the time he thought that he had lost her forever, that sparkle of love in her eyes that he could still see now. It wasn't there at the time. Enzo was the only one left, the only friend he had, and so he had let his anger and sadness over losing another loved one drive him over the edge.

She wanted to be friends but he couldn't, not now, he loved her too much to let her live in denial. She didn't seem able to forgive him, not now at least, so he will leave her alone for a while, when she's ready she will come back.

He opened the fridge sighing and took a blood bag. Just what he needed, without wasting time to warm it, he ripped it open, and in five big gulps, he finished it.

He was going back in the living room, to have that glass of bourbon that was calling him, when he heard the bell.

He frowned, no one ringed the bell anymore, so who was it at the door?

With a burst of super speed he got in front of the door and opened it, finding an old couple with a big blue bag, and a little girl no more than a year old.

"Yes?" He lifted his eyebrow and smirked a little.

"Are you Damon Salvatore?" The woman voice was flat, void of any feeling.

"Well it depends, who want to know?" Damon could hear their hearts beating normally, so they were human, but he wasn't stupid, humans could be dangerous too.

"Our names aren't important, we are here to respect Lady Pierce's wishes." The woman got past him while he was surprised and left the big bag on the floor near the entrance. "We called her Kaith, but Lady Pierce said that you'll probably like to change the name, in the bag there are all the basics and a letter and some tapes that will explain everything." She left again and got in the car.

"Now she is yours to protect," the man left the little girl in his arms. "Keep her safe."

"Wait!" Damon was finally able to speak, but it was too late, the couple was speeding away and he couldn't follow them with the baby in his arms. He closed the door and looked down at the sleeping girl. "What the hell?" He whispered baffled, trying not to wake her up.

Damon was scared, this little slip of a girl scared him. A lot.

"Stefan! Come down, now!" He said in his normal voice to get the attention of his brother that had previously retired in his room.

"What, Damon?" Stefan's annoyed voice come from the stairwell.

"I think that we need some help, call the others." He wanted to give him the girl but his brother seemed paralyzed from the shock.

"What? How..." he stuttered blinking his eyelids at vampire velocity, it was almost comical.

"All good questions, call the others, I don't really know what to do with a baby." Damon hissed to his brother, reviled when he finally seemed to come out of his paralysis and reach for the phone.

He listened to him making the phone calls and remembered what the couple said about answers, some letter or something in the bag.

He needed to see it, but he couldn't put the girl down, the couch didn't seem safe, she could fall.

Damon started to pace in the hallway, he still needed that glass of bourbon, now more than ever, he got in the living room and poured it, it wasn't like a little glass could make him drunk, he could still hold the girl safely.

He sipped it and looked down, there was something very familiar on the girl face, her nose, the lips, the shape of her eyes and chin, he knew that he should remember where he had already seen her, and it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Caroline is near, she will be here any moment now, Elena was asleep but she said to give her thirty minutes, Bonnie and Jeremy are also at the campus but they don't have super speed so they'll need at least an hour and half," Stefan said to him. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Damon put down the glass and tried to get near his brother, to give him the baby, but he draw back and stopped him. Damon rolled his eyes, he was scared of the baby too, perfect.

"Yeah, it was a little fast. Old couple came in, left bag and baby, left and said to keep her safe," he smirked at him. "Oh, yeah, almost forget, they said that they were obeying _Lady Pierce's_ orders."

"Katherine." He hissed.

"Yes, so it seem," Damon heard Caroline outside the door. "Come in vampire Barbie, but please keep your voice down."

"Gosh Damon, who is she?" Caroline said, starting to coo at the baby girl. "She is a sweetie, so beautiful and..."

"Stop there Barbie," he stopped her before her babbling could switch off more of his brain cells. "It seem that answers at all your demands can be found in the big bag there, but we'll wait for Elena, Judgy and little Gilbert. No need to waste time repeating." Caroline rolled her eyes but quieted down and sat herself on the couch. "Thank you. Now could you take her, she smells and I'm no girl."

Damon left the girl in Caroline arms and got a second glass of bourbon.

"Men, scared of a little smelly baby. My gosh Damon, you don't even need to breath!" She chuckled a little. "Diapers?"

"The woman said that there was the basics in the bag."

Stefan went in the hallway to get them and brought back the whole bag.

"Stefan, find a towel and put it over the table." She ordered him then got up. "Follow me, Damon."

"Why? I think you have it under control." He tried to weasel out.

"She isn't mine. You need to learn if she's going to stay here for a while, I won't come here every time she need a change."

He sighed again but followed her in the kitchen and looked at the whole thing with a disgusted face.

"She slept through it, she is an angel!" He rolled his eyes, she was cooing again, and the baby was asleep. He paid attention while Caroline changed the baby, it didn't seem so hard, but he hoped to never have to do that again, he didn't need to breath but it still smelled.

"Remember the cream or she'll have an irritation from the diaper and she will be cranky. You won't like a cranky baby." Caroline advised. "Will you keep her?"

"If I can avoid it then hell no!" He was truthful, he never signed up for parenthood. When he died in the 1864 he gave that up and never regretted it.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Caroline took the baby in her arms and looked at her with almost tearful eyes.

Damon didn't answer her, he was a vampire, not even a very good one, and he didn't like babies.

Caroline started to sing a lullaby while she rocked the sleeping girl and Damon, without even realize it, smiled. She had a beautiful voice, she probably could have become a famous singer if she was still alive.

"We are in the kitchen, Elena." Damon called to the love of his undead life that just came in. "Elena meet the mysterious baby, mysterious baby meet Elena. Don't ask, we are waiting for Judgy and your little brother."

As was to be expected from a woman like her, she forgot about him and his words in a second and went to Caroline to look at the baby girl.

"Can I take her for a little while?"

"Go on." Elena took the baby from her best friend arms and started to rock her again.

"You're a beautiful baby, do you know it, sweetheart?"

Damon couldn't take his eyes off the two girls in his kitchen.

'Elena could have been a perfect mother...' he thought smiling slightly.

"Wait, that can't be..." he hissed, and with a burst of speed, he was in the hallway, took the bag, and took out the letter and the three tapes.

"Didn't you say that we should wait for Jeremy and Bonny?" Asked Stefan seeing his brother opening the letter.

"We can't," Damon looked up at him and with a serious face started to explain his theory. "Since I first saw the girl, I thought that she seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember where I saw her before, but I think that now I remember. I need to know if it is true."

"I swear, Damon, the day that I will understand you will be the day that I will truly die. Please explain again."

Damon smirked at his brother and went back to the kitchen, he liked to know something that he didn't.

"I think that reading this will explain everything even to you, little bro." He opened the letter and started to read. " _Dear Damon,_ " he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like she really cared. Anyway, _Dear Damon, you probably hate me right now -_ no shit - _but I ask you to read the whole letter before burning it while cursing my name,_ " he smirked at that. " _The girl that the Nolan's (the old couple) gave to you is my daughter._ Yeah, I knew it!" Damon exclaimed smirking.

"How is it possible?" "Totally crazy! She couldn't!" "How could she..." three voices exploded in the room.

"Shut up," the noises quieted down. "First, you'll wake the baby, second, the letter goes on, and probably, if you let me read it, we'll have our answers." He cleared his throat and went on. " _I'm sure you are dying to know how that was possible, well, it's a combination of factors, alcohol was a big one, and the fact that last time I was human things like the pill or condoms didn't exist another. I think you can imagine the rest. She was born on the 31th of august, after only two months and three weeks of gestation, (don't ask, I don't know, probably some counter indication of the damn cure) she seemed normal, but I couldn't keep her. During the summer, I found out that words about me being human again got out, and my enemies from the past started to search for me. They could harm her to get to me, she is innocent in all of this, I needed for her to be safe, but I couldn't leave her with a normal couple. She seemed human enough and I was almost sure that the Petrova curse was broken with Elena, but I couldn't leave her without some protection. I asked a common friend to help me, he compelled the couple I chose. If the baby ever started to act oddly or she started to look exactly like me, they should have called a number and if no one answered there, they should have brought her to you, Damon. So, even if it's the cliché of all the cliché, if you are reading this I'm dead and probably you have killed me -_ she got that wrong, sadly. I _n the next few months, I'll do anything in my power to get my old life and Stefan back, so together we could take care of her_. That was her master plan? She really thought that she could do it?" Damon smiled sadly and went on. " _I will leave messages on tapes during the next months to tell you important things. Please Damon._ It's signed Katerina. Touching, I must admit." He said sarcastically.

All the vampire in the room where speechless. Damon saw Elena look at the baby in her arms with new eyes, knowing that she was her doppelganger's daughter probably shocked her. The girl could be her daughter. The curse was surely broken, the baby wasn't a replica of Elena and Katherine, but she looked a lot alike them.

"I think that we need to listen to the tapes." Stefan zoomed out of the room and back in seconds, bringing a stereo with him. "Put the first in."

" _Hi again Damon,_ " Katherine voice came from the speakers. " _I made this massage because I need for you to find out if she has the cure in her blood, if she has it and people find out she will be in danger, nothing more to say, bye._ "

Damon put the second tape in.

" _Hi again, still me, well, that's a lie, I'm_ Elena goody-two-shoes Gilbert." She chuckled. " _But I think that if you are listening to this then Elena is back in her body, kudos to you all. The Nolan's told me that Kaith, as they call her, is starting to act oddly for a six months old baby, for now nothing that made them want to bring the girl to me but for safety I started to make some preparation. I was right, or so it seem if you are listening to this. Anyway, in the bag you'll find her birth certificate with yours and Elena's names on it as parents, our friend helped me in make it official. You only need to put a name on it, Damon, please, keep her safe. I know that I can trust you with her life more than I can trust Stefan, no offence, but he is still a ripper. Elena, please make her feel loved. She deserves a good life, a happy life, and I know that you will be a good mother for her, surely a better mother that I could ever be. Maybe someday you could tell her the truth_ ," Katherine sighed, she sounded very sad, " _Tell her that I loved her so much and I'm sorry that I couldn't keep her. I think it's all. Please Damon, she needs you_."

Elena was crying a little, she tried to hide it but all of them could smell her tears.

"What will you do?" Stefan asked the question that everyone wanted to ask.

"We'll keep her!" Elena tightened a little her arms around the baby. She seemed disgusted by the fact that Stefan could even think about not keeping the baby.

"Elena, it's not so easy..." Stefan started to say. He was saying the truth, Damon knew that, their lives weren't easy, lot of death and a lot of pain, but that didn't stop something inside him to want to break his brother neck for suggesting it.

"It is. She needs a family, we can't leave her with a normal one, and if she is here it means that the Nolan's couldn't keep her anymore. She is special." She interrupted him again, the veins under her eyes blackened from her anger toward the younger brother.

"But..."

"Stop, baby bro, there is another tape, let's listen to it before starting world war three." He put the last tape in and pressed play.

" _Hello, I'm Garrett Nolan, Miss Pierce asked us to leave you a tape with explanations. Kaith is a strange baby, you can probably already tell if she is awake, but today something stranger happened. She fell and cut her cheek badly, but when we cleaned her the cut wasn't there anymore. That was strange enough for us. Good luck and keep her safe_."

"Gosh that's incredible, what you think she means about her being strange when she is awake?" Caroline looked at the girl with new found interest, too much interest for Damon's peace of mind.

"Don't even think about it, if you awake her and she cries, I'll break your neck, Barbie." Damon hissed. "Even better, why don't we put her upstairs so we could talk normally?"

"This means that we'll keep her?" Elena smiled at him, even if he was thinking about giving the baby away that smile would have made him change his mind.

"Sure, we needed a mascot, didn't we?" He rolled his eyes. "I think we still have our old crib, we could use it for her if there are some sheets somewhere. Stefan?" He looked at him hoping that his brother wouldn't start to argue again and wouldn't ask questions about his 180 degrees change of mind from the start of the night, he wasn't sure that he wanted to talk about it with him or everyone.

"Damon, are you..." sadly he was going to.

"The sheets, could you, baby bro?" He stopped him before he could propose again to think about give the baby away. Elena would explode if he did. Seeing the baby in Elena arms made something in his chest move. His heart, even if not still, started to beat a little faster. That baby was screwing his mind.

Elena left the baby with Caroline and followed him down in the basement.

Damon found the crib almost instantly, he was going to take it upstairs when he saw a second one and froze.

"No..." he whispered.

"Damon, what..."

Before she could have time to end the question, he zoomed out of the room leaving a confused Elena behind


End file.
